The Awkward Moment When Balin Is Younger
by LumosMaximan
Summary: Doing Dwarf research and found something intriguing with some of the Dwarves :) Where Bilbo is amused where some majestic Kings are actually majestic pensioners, hope you enjoy, not to be taken to seriously. Yet again, when am I serious :P


**Sorry, messaging a friend of mine and we got talking about ages. Now I got this info off a LOTR legit website, so don't scold me, scold them if you disagree.**

**[Disclaimer]**

* * *

"It's really interesting to find out that most of you are related" Bilbo looked over with a small smile at the collective family unit which was The Company.

"Aye Laddie, a big band of brother and cousins is what we are" Balin gave a smile which most of the Dwarves chuckled too.

"It must be nice to family so close"

"Aye, it can be, when it wants to be" Balin gave Dwalin a sly smile which caused Bilbo to give a small chuckle. "What of you Master Baggins? How does your family fare?" Bilbo instantly paled at the though of his relatives, especially the Sackville-Baggins branch of the family tree, always wanting to get their grubby hands of the Hobbit Hole his father built.

"Well...we're not as close as Dwarves are; we're not really close at all." Bilbo mumbled as he took a swing from the flask of ale that was given to him by Bofur.

"Such a shame, don't you think?"

"Nope" Bilbo said far too quickly for the other liking and he tried to ignore the raised eyebrow that Balin was giving him.

"So, anyway, you've know Thorin most of your life?" Bilbo looked over; curious of the enigma with is the Dwarven King. Bilbo gave a small glance to the Dwarf who was currently on watch, and seemed to take his job incredibly seriously.

"Aye, I have and I've been with him through the most hardest of times. I was with him when Smaug attacked, when he lost his Grandfather and Father, and I still stand by him now on our quest to recover Erebor" he gave another cheery smile as Bilbo nodded his head.

"So Thorin has taken you as a bit of a father figure?"

It was then the whole Company went silent, giving Bilbo pointed looks making him know that he said something wrong. "Well Laddie" Balin leant forward and gave him a serious look, "I understand that I may be old, but I'm not that old" he gave a small chuckle before shaking his head.

"I – I don't understand"

"Well, considering that Thorin is older than I am" It was as if Bilbo had just crashed back into Middle Earth.

"Hang on! What?"

"I said that Thorin is older than I am" Balin gave him a confused look

"Thorin, as in Mr King of Erebor and Leader of this Company over there, is older than you?" Bilbo looked at said Dwarf in disbelief, "I mean that in no disrespect Balin!" he added quickly, hoping not to offend the intellectual Dwarf. It was amazing to find out that Balin, was sat their wisely and sport the long, white beard that curled at the end, was actually younger than he originally thought.

"Nothing of the sort Laddie" he gave a cheery chuckle, "I think you're taking rather well"

"How many years older is he?" Bilbo bit the inside of his cheek, he knew he was being a bit daring but now they have poked his interest.

"He's seventeen years older than me, and twenty six for Dwalin" Balin looked over at his brother who was the devoted soldier to Thorin.

"Seventeen?" he gaped incredibly, "How old is he then?" Bilbo asked in a slight whisper, not wanting Thorin to know they were discussing his age.

"I don't think it's in my place to say, Master Baggins" he gave him another smile "But put it this way, I'm one hundred and seventy eight. Work it out" he soon stood and bid his good night to the Company. Bilbo was still in bewilderment by just how old some of these Dwarves, but the fact that Thorin, who looked incredibly young, was actually the eldest.

"Blimey, he looks good for his age" Bilbo muttered to himself as he watched Thorin stride past to speak with Dwalin, probably for change of watch duty. "He looks unbelievably good!" Bilbo caught himself staring as Thorin set out his bedroll. It was impressive to see that someone of Thorin's age was still determined to go off on adventures and daring quests to save his Kingdom from a terrifying dragon and didn't age at all. In Hobbiton, a Hobbit by now would have retired and sat themselves nicely in their Hobbit Holes and smoked Old Toby for the rest of their life. He chuckled to himself when he imagined Thorin in that situation, simply sitting and smoking, without doing anything strenuous. He imagined him dying of boredom before that happening. If Thorin was apparently old, he then wondered how old Gandalf might be.

"Something amuses you, Halfling?" Thorin glared down at Bilbo who had a cheery smile on his face.

"No, nothing at all" he simply stood and walked towards his bedroll "Old Timer" Bilbo muttered to himself and grin happily.

"I heard that!" Bilbo's smile dropped as he looked over his shoulder, before scampering off away from the displeased King.


End file.
